


Not Here Right Now

by Reading Redhead (readingredhead)



Category: Young Wizards - Duane
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingredhead/pseuds/Reading%20Redhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff ficlet. Tom complains about getting out of bed on a Saturday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Here Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the same time as [Naming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/39228) but never posted because at the time I thought I might just tackle a larger T/C work that both these pieces would be a part of. In my mental timeline, this story occurs when Tom and Carl are a year or two out of university and living together in an apartment in New York.

It's Saturday morning, late enough that the sun's started spilling in through the apartment blinds, but early enough that it's still relatively quiet. Carl hears the usual sounds of traffic, and the city waking up, but they're at a distance, not immediate enough to urge him out of bed, so he just lies there on his back, head resting in his hands. Sometime during the night, Tom has decided to eschew his pillow in favor of Carl's shoulder, but it's not like Carl minds. He's thought more than once that he can make it through anything as long as sometimes he gets to wake up like this.

In the other room, the phone rings, then goes silent. Maybe, Carl thinks, if he leaves it alone, it'll stop.

It rings again.

"Mmph," Tom grumbles into Carl's chest. "Make it stop." His eyes aren't even open.

Carl rolls his eyes, but says, "Okay," and starts to shift Tom's weight off him.

"No," Tom says, in that emphatic yet endearing voice he only ever uses when he's half-asleep. He snuggles closer to Carl, resisting his attempts to get out of bed and trapping his partner in the process.

_Ring_. Tom shakes his head slightly and blinks his eyes open once or twice, squinting against the light. He's still got Carl pinned.

"It's not gonna stop on its own, Tom," Carl protests. He's mostly awake now, at least enough to fully appreciate the feeling of Tom's lean body stretched against his own.

A beep, and then the answering machine picks up. "Hi, you've reached Tom and Carl. We're not here right now, but if you leave--"

Tom squeezes his eyes shut, mutters a few syllables, and the machine stops halfway through its recorded message. The faint sounds of city life from outside stop, too. Real silence, in which the only sound is the rustle of covers, and then Tom's voice. "Come back to bed," he says, still dreamily half-conscious, before absently planting a kiss on Carl's chest. It should be unnecessary for Carl to inform Tom that he _is_ in bed, but he does so anyway. He sees just a hint of a smile on his partner's face before Tom says, "Not sure I believe you. Going to need some proof." It's a beautiful Saturday morning, Carl thinks, and the rest of the world can go ahead and wait out the time it takes for him to prove to Tom that he's here.


End file.
